


Alone: Reddie AU

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Richie is learning to survive on his on own after a devastating revolution destroys everything he has. He is looking for a safe haven, a place to truly be himself. He meets someone along the way that helps him achieve his goal of freedom, and makes him feel, very much, less alone.





	Alone: Reddie AU

**Author's Note:**

> day 214

I can feel the beads of sweat slowly inching their way down my spine, all the way to the hem of my pants. The days have gotten significantly longer and hotter which leads me to believe that Summer is now approaching. The heat is bearable, though highly aggravating and my insulated pants are not helping. But I can't afford to cut them into shorts, they have to last through winter, or until I can find another pair. It would be so much easier if I had a supply of clothes, it would smell better to. But of course, no one even thought the revolution would happen, much less pack extra clothes in the survival bags.

The whole revolution came as a surprise to most people. Sure, we had the thought in the back of our heads, but no one thought it would happen for at least another hundred or two years. Well, it did happen and out of nowhere my whole family was killed by our opposing side of the revolution right before I managed to escape through our cellar door. Running through the woods that night, away from my invaded house, I realized that this was it. This is when I meet my end. I was sure people, someone had seen me leave and that I didn't even have till morning to survive. 

Well, I guess that was my lucky day because either no one saw me leave, or my follower had been attacked by my people. For the first few days I was on my own I was extremely paranoid. With good cause I mean my whole family was murdered right in front of me. I even had nightmares nightly, sometimes I still do on the bad nights. Eventually, I got used to the sound of woods and animals and nature. Those first few weeks I almost starved to death before I found a bunker of old machine guns and learned how to kill my own food. 

Ever since then i've done what I could to stay alive. It's been pretty lonely, not going to lie. Going from constantly having contact with other people to seeing no one at all. Ever. Even after all these months I still haven't seen another sign of a human. I'm kind of glad because they could be enemies but also I miss having someone to talk to. 

I decide it's time to hunt because my supply is getting low, so I get off the floor of grass that has become my new home. I feel sticky and sweaty so I decide to go swim in the lake to wash off before I start hunting. You think after all this time I would get used to the constant silence and stillness of the lake but it still unnerves me. 

Swimming has been one of the few positive aspects of the revolution, along with not having to be afraid of judgement. That's another thing, I'm gay. And right before everything went to shit everyone found out. That's why in at least one way, the revolution was a good thing.

Also, I wear glasses, and I take them off when I go swimming so I don't lose them. That is another contributor to my unease while int he water, I can barely see two feet in front of me. Although, everything looks blurry and faded it makes me feel like i'm in an alternate dimension where nothing bad could ever happen.

Sometimes at night I dream what it would have been like if the revolution never happened. Would my parents and family have eventually disowned me once they realized that gay is bad? That's what everyone else thinks anyway. It's "unpure." God, my community was weird. I used to wonder if it was like this all over the world, I still do. I just assumed the revolution would have taken over the whole world. But i'm probably wrong. Somewhere, there has to be a place with no war and an accepting community for me. I thought i read about a place like that somewhere once a long time ago, but it could have just been a dream. But it's pretty much the only hope I have to hold onto to keep going. A place to be free, and yourself. 

That's what i've been looking for for these past 214 days, peace and a place for acceptance. 

I'm so caught up in my dreams of a better place I almost don't notice the crunch of tree branches from right behind me. I whirl around to face the bank, unsuccessfully trying to see what has caused the disturbance. I must be 15 feet away from the bank, no way I can see what it was. Probably just a deer. I'm about to turn back to the water when I hear a sound that makes my blood run cold. The sound of the barrel of a gun being set in place. Then.

"Put your hands above your head. I've got a gun, and i'm not afraid to use it." The voice is meant to hold intimidation, but it sounds like nothing more than that of a young boy. Nonetheless, the "man" has a gun so I do as he says. Finally, I think, I'm not alone. I can't tell if that's good or bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first part! hope you liked it!!! i've been wanting to start a story fully focused on reddie for a while now, so if you like it lemme know!!!!
> 
> -1975isbae


End file.
